New York, The City of Love
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: What happends when Finn and Rachel meet again after 2 months. But In NEW YORK?


_Lima – August 2012_

"Come on Finn, don't be such a coward." Puck asked Finn hoping he wouldn't reject his offer.

"Dude, I already said no. No means NO. I am not going there. What if I see her, huh?" Finn asked. Finn had set Rachel free to peruse her dreams, without him. He simply did not want to go to New York. What if he saw Rachel? She would probably think he didn't love her and he was roaming around New York with Puck, without her.

"Please. I don't want to go there looking like a fool or a loner!"

"So take Quinn, she would love to see Rachel." Finn asked naively. Finn knew Puck and Quinn were kind of a thing now and Rachel and Quinn had become great friends despite their history. It was really nice to see them not fighting in the glee club.

"Quinn's at her summer tour of Yale, she's busy dude."

Deep inside, Finn really wanted to go, he wanted to see Rachel. But he was scared of how she would act.

"Fine, I'll come but if I see Rachel, I'm gonna run and come back. Why are we going to New York anyway?" Finn was really curious about it and never asked why. Out of all places, why New York.

"Cause, I'm meeting up with some dude who's going to help me with my pool cleaning business."

Finn sighed. "Ok, so when do we leave?"

_In New York._

"I'm still unsure about this."  
Puck was helping Finn settle into his room. Finn didn't know what to expect from New York. Last time he was here, his goal was to get Rachel.

"Chill, New York is big. And Rachel is 1 person out of the millions living here."

"You never know."

"Whatever. Ok, so I'm going to go to see if there is a bar nearby and you can go on your Finnventures." Saying that, Puck left his room.

Finn searched up some places and found this cool Broadway theater. He wanted to see what Rachel meant by Broadway being so amazing. They were staying at a hotel in Manhattan after all and no doubt there wouldn't be a theater nearby.

_At the Theater_

Finn was at the theater. It felt weird to be here without Rachel. He knew this would be one of the many places Rachel liked to be at. As he entered the theater, he realized it was empty. Was it some wrong theater. They all looked the same. Suddenly he saw a small figure standing on the stage and decided to hide. He knew it. He knew he would see Rachel. They were destined to be together. He was about to leave but then she began to sing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Finn recognized the song. It was the same song Rachel had sung for her Caba something audition. He was starting to love her again, Not that he stopped loving her.

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

And then Finn took the chance of standing up, why the heck did he do that. That's right, he wanted to stare at her beautiful face one more time.

And that's when Rachel saw him and started to sing quietly and had tears in her eyes.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

"Finn, Is that you?" Rachel asked.

"Hey" Finn walked down awkwardly to go near her.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" Rachel asked with tear in her eyes.

"Well, its a long story but one of the reasons is that I wanted to see you one more time, I don't want to say goodbye to you. Its too hard waking up in the morning realizing that I'm stuck in Lima and you're making the best of your dreams in New York, I love you Rachel...and I'm not ready to give up on you."

Rachel smiled and ran to kiss him one more time. "I. Love. You. Too" She said in-between her gentle kisses.

"Does this mean you're not going to the army?"

"I never said I was going to the army, I said I wanted to clear my dad's name and Lima sucks without you and I...I cant live without you"  
He was holding Rachel really close, not wanting to forget this moment. His hands were on her cheecks touching every single tear drop that fell down her chocolate eyes.

"Finn, are you going to stay here? I don't want you to go"

"I thought about that and if I saw you, I told myself I would stay so I think I will."

"But you don't have to do this because of me. Are you sure your life is here?"

"Yes. Because you're my life."

"Really?" Rachel was smiling and biting her lower lip.

"Course, I'm going to stay here and we will live in our little shoebox apartment. And I'm going to go to Community College and then apply to Inside the Actors Studio next semester. Acting is still my dream, you know."

"Can the shoebox apartment be really, really romantic?" Rachel asked giving Finn a small, but slow kiss.

"How else would I want it to be?" Finn smiled and continued kissing Rachel.

Nearby, Puck stood there smiling. He knew his plan would work. Kurt had told him that Rachel sings in the theater everyday. And what other place would Finn go alone?

_ The End _

There you have it, my first fanfic. What did you think? Please review

XOXO,

Momina


End file.
